Timeline
Here is the timeline of major events in the site's history. 2007 * July: ThatGuyWithTheGlasses showed up on YouTube and started the 5 Second Movies and The Nostalgia Critic shows. * December: Version 1 of the site appeared with minor information. 2008 *April 3rd:ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com officially launched and all 5 second movies and Nostalgia Critic episodes were gradually moved over to the site. The following sketches were added in the ensuing weeks: The Bjork Show, Cheerios 2, How I Quit My Job and Aristocrats. Mike Michaud is instated as administrator of the site. *April 18 and 19th: First Nostalgia Critic rants against the Angry Video Game Nerd. *April 20th: First Nostalgia Critic episode on the site: Pokémon the First Movie. **Doug Walker issued his welcome message for the site, welcoming the people. *April 21st: Site trailer launched. Version 2 of the site launched. *April 27th The Wizard Rant against the Angry Video Game Nerd. *May 11th: Bum Reviews aired its first episode with a review of "Speed Racer". *May 22nd: The Other Guy began writing articles with a review of "Iron Man". *May 28th: The Last Angry Geek's comic reviews began with a look at "ROM: Space Knight". *July 6th: Bhargav appeared as "Ma-ti" in the Nostalgia Critic "Captain Planet" review. *June 10th: Premium site content launched. *June 13th: Ask That Guy With the Glasses aired its first episode. *June 15th: Angry Video Game Nerd responds. *June 20th and 22nd: The Bum appeared on AskThatGuy. *June 24th:That Dude In the Suede's first 5 Second movie, "Neon Genesis: Evangelion". *June 25th: Lori Prince Live premiered. *June 30th: Handsome Tom interviews Doug. *July 20th: Animenia by That Dude In the Suede premiered with the Top 11 Greatest Animé theme songs. **Film Brain started his series of 5 second videos with "Dumb and Dumber" in 5 seconds. *July 21st: Film Brain wrote an article where he introduced himself and then went on to create more articles reviewing movies. *July 22nd: The Spoony One's reviews appeared on the site with a look at "The Dark Knight". *July 30th: Benzaie's GYMDK premiered with a look at "Powerslave". *August 1st: The Spoony One began The Most Awesome Thing. He looked at "Black Summer". **Matt Briner's DVDiablo articles started with a look at "Honey We Shrunk Ourselves." *August 3rd: AMV Heaven by That Dude in the Suede aired. **The Nostalgia Critic reviewed the game, "Bebe's Kids". *August 10th: The Search for the Nostalgia Chick began. *August 13th: ThatAussieGuy's show Riz's Rave Reviews aired for the first time with "The Bourne Conspiracy". **Storage and Disposal began article writing with a top 20 countdown of the best episodes from "Batman: The Animated Series". *August 15th: GSYMDK by Benzaie premiered with a look at the soundtrack to Lethal Weapon. *August 17th: Forums were launched. *August 19th HopeWithinChaos's Epic Fail began. *August 22nd: Chat room created. *September 4th: Bennett The Sage began his Sage Reviews with a look at "Mercenaries 2". *September 5th: Coldguy began writing articles. His first look was at "MAGfest". **Rollo T began his articles with a "Choke Book Review". *September 9th: ThatChickWithTheGoggles began Games I Grew Up On with a look at "Jill of the Jungle". *September 15th:TheDudette is crowned the Nostalgia Chick. Fellow runners up Marzgurl and ThatChickWithTheGoggles were also given spots on the site. *September 16th: The Nostalgia Chick's first episode aired with a look at "Pocahontus". *September 17th: The Users of TGWTG.com in 5 Seconds Contest began. *September 23rd: The Aussie Critic released with ThatAussieGuy as host. He reviewed "Crocodile Dundee". ** The Spoony One began his review of "Final Fantasy VIII". ** ThatChickWithTheGoggles released Quickies. Her first look was at "Katamari Damacy". *September 24th: Nostalgia Critic/Angry Video Game Nerd Last Showdown. **Geek-lover.com interviews Doug. **Cory Lemay interviews Doug. *September 26th: Rollo T began his articles called Hollywood Genocide. *October 1st: Marzgurl created an intro video with a sketch. *October 5th: Benzaie's Top 5 began with a look at the The Top Five Worst Genesis Movie Games and his Five Second Video Games began with a look at "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" for the NES. *October 9th: AskThatGuy issued a contest to find the zaniest answers to five questions he selected. *October 10th: Angry Video Game Nerd vs Nostalgia Critic: The Final Battle *October 13th: Video showing the Users of TGWTG.com in 5 seconds was released. *October 16th:Transmission Awesome, the official podcast for the site began as hosted by HopwithinChaos, Rollo T and Coldguy. With them was ThatAussieGuy. It first aired October 4th on Bored Shitless Productions *October 17th: Internet Superstar interviews Doug. *October 20th: Little Miss Gamer and PBC Productions began appearing on the site with a look at "High Compatibility". *October 21st: The first Nostalgia Critic Halloween special: NC vs Teddy Ruxpin. *October 25th: AVGN vs Nostalgia Critic retrospective aired. *October 27th: Riz's Rewind Rave began with a review of Mighty Final Fight. ** The Spoony One began his vlogs and reviewed "Dead Space". *October 30th: Benzaie premiered FAQ YOU! with a look at "Infinite Discovery". *November 16th: Dr. Gonzo began writing articles with a look at dads and their infatuation with high scores. ** Columbia College Q&A *November 21st: Marzgurl started a two part look at the history of animation. *November 23rd: Lion King Rifftrax. *November 29th: Linkara's Atop the Fourth Wall began with a look at the top 15 WTF moments in comics. *December 3rd: Trailer Trash Quantum of Solace aired. *December 5th: Press Start aired with PS Adventures. *December 20th: Make 'em Laugh Commercial. *December 24th: Happy Holidays message from the staff of the website. *December 26th: TheCat created her "Anime Year In Review" article. 2009 *January 2nd: Lee Davidge and Still Gaming premiered. *January 3rd: AskThatGuy's season ending episode showing the contestant's answers. *January 4th: Ask ThatAussieGuy and Ask That Dude in The Suede videos aired. *January 6th: Nickelodeon Month began with a month long look at Nicktoons, Nickcoms, SNICK and the movie, "Good Burger". *January 7th: Angry Joe and his show premiered with Top Reasons "Gears of War 2" Kicks Ass. *January 10th: Doug Walker 's PBS commercial Airs during Saturday Night Live ** Linkara's 5 Panel Comics began with a look at "Watchmen". *January 18th: Paw's Full Circle premiered. *January 19th: Special Goodbye to That Dude in the Suede video was released, featuring most of the site's contributors and Mike Michaud and Mike Ellis. *January 24th: HopeWithinChaos's Epic Fail became a featured part of the site. *January 30th: Making of the Final Battle sketch comes out of the premium section and is made available for all to see. *February 3rd: TheDudette as the Nostalgia Chick appeared and co-hosted the review of the movie, "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest" with the Nostalgia Critic. *February 7th: Lee began a new series called Snapshots. *February 12th-the 13th: The site had it's first ever pledge drive. Over 7000 dollars were made as callers called via Skype and phonelines. The team was out in full force with new: GSYMDK, Nostalgia Critic, Askthatguy, Angry Joe, Bum Reviews and even took many callers. For a more comprehensive look, please go to this page: Drive Report *February 18th: The Transmission Awesome Live event aired on Ustream.com with Doug, Bhargav, Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and The Other Guy as guest stars. Prizes were given away and a good time was had by all. For more on the event, see: TA Live. ** Comment system changed for the better as the old system crashed the site from time to time. *February 21st:Category:Games have been added to the site. The games have a 1980s feel to them. Category:Content